Roger Jr. Vs. Kangaskhan
Roger Jr. vs. Kangashkhan is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Roger Jr. and his mother from Tekken against Kangaskhan and her son from Pokémon. Description Tekken Vs. Pokémon! Kangaroos are meet mundially by their "hand-to-hand" combat abilities and because the female ones carry with their kids in a bag. This time, we'll know what happens when two duos of fightging kangaroos clash! Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Kangaroos. We know that they have a very weird combat style compared to other animals. Boomstick: One that tries to copy the boxing, unless their's isn't exactly that, but a lot of random grabs and scratches. And sometimes, powerful kicks! Wiz: Also, isn't new that female Kangaroos carry with their babies in an stomach bag with the intention of protecting them, even if that cost their lives. Boomstick: That's really cute! Wiz: Yeah, it is, and there are bunch of kangaroos tamed to fight, but none like these two duos. Boomstick: Roger Jr. and his mother, Tekken's family of boxing Kangaroos. Wiz: And Kangaskhan and her child, Nindento's parent pokémon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job, to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Roger Jr. (Cue Heavenly Garden) Boomstick: Hey Wiz, it's true that you the scientists make experiments on animals? Wiz: Yeah Boomstick, that's true. Most times, we use animals as our former hosts for experiments, because is very dangerous to use hum- Boomstick: You monsters! You not deserve to be called humans! Wiz: Come on Boomstick, that's nothing compared to the things we saw while doing Death Battle. Boomstick: Oh, yeah. You're right. No problem, continue then. Wiz: Thanks. There are a lot of military scientist labs, like the Mishima Zaibatsu. This company didn't have the best scientist to be honest, and that's the reason why Kazuya kidnapped the Doctor Bosconovitch. Boomstick: A poor oldman creator of Pinocchio, alias Alisa, a military robot called Jack, and the genetically engineered or bio-weapons Alex, the cloned Drom... Drome... Dromae... the dinosaur! Wiz: And Roger, the kangaroo. Both alterated genetically to have the genes of a martial artist. However, Kazuya thought that they were worthless creations, and tried to kill them. Boomstick: But they managed to escape! And after that, they met Armor King, who taught them how to fight. And for some reason, they decided to enter the Iron Fist Tournament. Wiz: During the tournament, Jun Kazama, a member of the wildlife protection, befriended them and brought Roger and Alex to Australia, were they would be safe. In Australia, Roger got married with a female Kangaroo, and they had a child, Roger Jr. (Cue Poolside) Boomstick: 20 years after Roger escaped, he was kidnapped, and Jr. though, along with his mother, that they had to rescue him! What a cute family! Wiz: They entered the Iron Fist Tournament again, searching for answers, and at the end, they found Roger. discovering that he was living a relaxed life, without worrying about his wife, or his son. Boomstick: That remembers me my dad... I wonder where he is... Why, dad? ''*sob*'' Wiz: Uhhh... Sure. Don't worry Boomstick, surely the cigar store was far away and... He ran out of gasoline. Boomstick: You think so? ''*sob*'' Wiz: Yeah. Now, we need to finish this, okay? Boomstick: Yeah, we have to, dumbass. Wiz: Well... After they found Roger and made him fly through the air a couple of times, they became a family again. Boomstick: Until they got divorced, of course. Yeah, kangaroos can marry now. Go ahead, zoophilicals. Wiz: Jr. and his mother gave Roger a few hard times because of that, however, Jr's relationship with his father is a very good one, as they practice boxing together, also Roger still tries to reconquer his ex-wife. Boomstick: God knows that one day he will, and he'll live along his family, especially his dear son, forever! Wiz: Sure, Boomstick... Anyway, the entire kangaroos family uses a very unique fighting style, the Commando Wrestling. Boomstick: Only available for genetically enginereed creatures resulting from military experiments, kiddos! Wiz: The Commando Wrestling was teached by the First Armor King to Roger and Alex, and Roger teached it to his ex-wife and son too. Boomstick: And, that explains why we have a family of super fighting kangaroos here, good job, Wiz. Wiz: This fighting style, features an unusual combination of confusing, dynamic maneuvers and Pro-Wrestling throws, including incredibly fast punching combinations, front kicks and tail sweeps. Boomstick: 'Cause of that, this duo has a long list of moves. Wiz: Like the Bubbin Dance, which consists on moving his hands in form of a circle, slightly increasing their strength. The Galaxy Uppercut, which is a powerful Uppercut from below. The Animal Circle, which is a jump followed by turns, thus striking his opponent with his tail several times, to finally fall to the ground and throw a kick. The Boomstick: The Helicopter Kick, which is exactly the same as the Tatsumonkey Senpukaka. The Animal Uppercut, a strongest version of the Galaxy Uppercut. The Animal Smash, which is a head smash. The Running Toe Drop, a jump followed by spins and a powerful kick. The Windmill punch, which is a punch charged by movig their hands like a windmill. Wiz: The Exploder, which is a jump followed by a kick that sends his opponents flying. The Head Stomp, in which they grabs their opponents by the head, and using their legs, they hit their head. The Tasmanian Doormat, where they grab their opponent and kicks their head consecutive times. The Capital Punishment, which is a jump followed by a punch. The Kangaroos stomp, a high jump followed by... That, a Stomp. Boomstick: But their powerful punch, is the Animal Gigaton Punch. Wiz: Which is a very powerful punch that requires concentration and time to charge. It's almost the same as the Windmill punch, just stronger, and it can knock down their opponents if it completely charged, and confuse them. Boomstick: They can make Elbow Drops too! Also, The Commando Wrestling allows them to do some of Armor King's moves! Like the Frankensteiner, an attack that doubles as a throw at close range. Wiz: The Giant Swing, in which Roger Jr's mom grabs their opponent by the feet and starts swinging them wildly in the air, eventually letting go and sending their opponent flying. Boomstick: The Pile Driver. In this one, the female kangaroo grabs his opponent, turns him upside-down, and drops into a sitting position, driving the opponent head-first into the mat. Wiz: And the Tombstone Pile Driver, th- Boomstick: Oh man, that's the one of the Undertaker! Wiz: Yeah, it i- Boomstick: That's awesome! Wiz: Sure, let- Boomstick: I wanna be like him some-''' Wiz: Damn, shut up! '''Boomstick: ... (Cue Electric Fountain) Wiz: Ejem. This move differs from the regular Pile Driver, as the opponent is now facing the kangaroos instead of outwards, and the duo drops to his knees when performing the move instead of sitting down, resulting in a much heavier impact for the opponent. Boomstick: And that's why it's awesome! Wiz: Jr's and his mom fighting abilities allows them to do powerful combos, reaching up to 10 consecutive hits and even more if they can connect with others. And although Jr's mother isn't a genetically alterated kangaroo, they both have demostrated impresive feats. Boomstick: Like punch out the crap of daddy so hard that they sent him flying across the roof and dissapear in the sky. Two times. One by Roger's ex-wife and the other by his son. ''' Wiz: And shoot down a metal plated door with one kick, this by Jr. '''Boomstick: They also defeated Mokujin! Tekken's master of mimicry! Wiz: Who defeated Jinpachi Mishima, grandfather of Kazuya and holder of a great demon power. Boomstick: That's really nice, I guess! Wiz: Yeah, It is. Roger Jr. and his mom were able to hold his own against Jin, who is stronger and faster than Heihachi, who withstood a explosion that caused a huge crater, and caught a bullet with his mouth easily. Boomstick: He caught a bullet with his mouth? People can do that? Damn! I'll try too! ''*Goes off screen*'' Wiz: Wait. Boomstick, what are you doing? Wait! *A shotgun's shot is heared* ... ... ... Boomstick: I'm okay! Wiz: Pfff... Continuing... Jr and his Motther are formidable fighters, with novelty moves contrasted with dangerous and varied attacks to mix up and unbalance their opponents. From almost any distance they can spring forward with attacks that interrupt defence, give big knockdowns and full launches. However, they can be knocked down and felt confused if they take a very strong punch, and although their attitude is a very happy one, they can fall onto anger's guidance quite easily, especialy Jr's mom. Anyway, they're still incredible and outlandish combatants, and more than one hundred times deadly than a normal kangaroo. Boomstick: And maybe more or lesser than a shotgun! Kangaskhan (Cue Evolution) Wiz: Pokémon. There are a lot of them. Boomstick: C'mon Wiz, I don't think there are so many! Wiz: Actually, there are 801 especies of Pokémon. Boomstick: Damn it! I though they were only 151! Wiz: Yeah Boomstick, they were,like 20 years before. (Cue Pokémon - Original Theme Remix) (Cue Wild Battle!) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who are you betting for? Kangaskhan Roger Jr. Tie Which is the best kangaroos duo? Kangaskhan and her son! Roger Jr. and his mom! None of these Death Battle! Fight! KO! Results Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Pokémon Vs Tekken' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What If? Death Battles Category:TheDoomGaze Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 1 TheDoomGaze Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles